


In Which Inter-House Friendships Are Formed and More Golden Trio Shenanigans Happen

by L_C_Knight, RosesTeaAndRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Gay Stuff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Inter-House Cooperation, Male-Female Friendship, Malfoy isn't as much of an ass, Protectiveness, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Knight/pseuds/L_C_Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesTeaAndRain/pseuds/RosesTeaAndRain
Summary: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, but from an outsider's perspective, canon divergence, and a whole lot of OCs.He's a pureblood, she is a muggleborn. They have no common ground other than this is their first year at Hogwarts. They will eventually become friends, and then get in way over their heads, with the help of the golden trio.





	1. Chapter 1

Xyrus shook his father’s hand, as they stood on platform Nine-and-three-quarters, alongside his best friend, Zane Windsor. Zane was in the process of saying a rather emotional goodbye to his family, awkwardly extricating himself from his younger sister’s hug. At this, Xyrus snorted; Even though Zane was eight years older than Willow, he still was somewhat pushed around by her. 

Cyprus Quinn raised a single, perfectly arched eyebrow at his son, a small smirk playing on his lips, “Something you find amusing, Xyrus?” He asked. 

Xyrus shrugged slightly, his father’s smirk perfectly mirrored by his own lips, “Not at all, father.” He replied, voice _dripping_ with sarcasm. “Just… it would seem that our dear friend Zane has a hard time saying no to a child that barely reached his hip.”

“Indeed.” Was all Cyprus said, before pulling Xyrus into a brief hug and bidding him good luck and farewell. Xyrus watched at his father apparated away. With a sigh, he gave his trunk and owl, Lucifer, to the baggage handler for the Hogwarts Express. He then leaned up against a pillar and waited for the Windsor’s to finish their far too sappy farewells. 

As he waited, both Xyrus’s thoughts, and eyes, drifted. As he idly scanned the crowd, he noticed the young Malfoy heir--whose name currently escaped Xyrus, the two had met once and Xyrus had labeled Malfoy an arrogant prick--standing next to a young, black haired girl. This lead to him wondering if Lucius had already arranged a marriage for his son. Xyrus shuddered at the thought. 

Zane flicking Xyrus’s ear brought him back to reality, “Come on, Xy.” Zane whined, “fixing” his perpetually perfect hair. “Train leaves in like… now.” 

Xyrus only rolled his eyes and followed his friend onto the train. Hoping that they could get an empty compartment, without having to threaten anyone. In his eyes, it was far too early to be threatening anyone. Despite it being two minutes to nine, Xyrus was bone tired, having not slept the night before due to excitement. 

As luck would have it, the duo found an empty compartment, Xyrus almost cried out in joy, as he flung himself, long coat and all, onto the seat, wrapped his long coat around himself and tried to sleep. Only to be interrupted by yelling and the compartment door slamming open and closed. With a groan, Xyrus sat upright ready to give a thorough tongue-lashing to the person who dared to disturb his attempt at sleep. 

He stopped as he saw the girl who’d been standing by Arrogant Prick at the station. She was clearly a pureblood, as signified by the ring on her middle finger, and etiquette demanded that he be polite and speak to her. Sometimes Xyrus really hated society. 

“Good morning, Miss…” Xyrus said, plastering a pleasant expression on his face and lightly cocking one eyebrow.

“Evelyn Black.” The girl responded, with the same formality, though her expression was much less forced than Xyrus’s.

“Then I bid you a good morning, Miss Black.” Xyrus said, taking her hand and lightly brushing his lips over the back of it, just as he’d been taught to do. Letting her hand go and righting himself, he added, “My name is Xyrus Quinn, and that blond fellow over there is Zane Windsor.” 

Zane stood and took her hand, repeating my earlier motions, “A pleasure, Miss Black.” He said with a smile.

The two began talking, still formally, but it was a conversation. Xyrus, of course, feigned interest. He nodded whenever he was cued to, he flashed a smirk here and there. He looked up when a small girl, with short curly hair, walked by their compartment. Their eyes met for a second before she turned and left. Xyrus simply raised an eyebrow at her. 

* * * * *

Needless to say that Xyrus was impressed when they got into the Great Hall. Despite the fact that he came from a pureblood family, magic of the scale that was displayed by the ceiling was incredible. Though, he had to admit that he was a little underwhelmed by the Sorting Hat. It was just a dingy old hat sitting on a stool. 

Evelyn nudged him in the side, drawing his attention, “What house do you think you’ll be in?” She whispered to him. 

“Slytherin.” He muttered back, “And you?” 

A grin split Evelyn’s face, “Oh definitely Slytherin.” Somehow, Xyrus had no doubt of that. 

Professor McGonagall, stood at the front of the room, next to the Hat, and gave us instructions about how when she called their names, they needed to come sit on the stool and get sorted. Yadda yadda yadda. Xyrus basically tuned out everything past that, only listening for his, Zane’s, and Evelyn’s names. 

The first girl called up was Evelyn. Despite her outward appearance of calm, she nervously wiped her palms on her robes, before she gingerly sat on the stool. Once on her head, the hat snorted and Xyrus nearly laughed. “SLYTHERIN!” The Hat called. 

As Evelyn passed Xyrus muttered, “Now there’s a shocker. Miss Black is in Slytherin.” That earned him a playful smack on the arm, as she went to go sit at her table. The Slytherins were all smirking, as they should be, they got the first new student. 

After that, Xyrus tuned out, until McGonagall called a name twice, “Rose Carlisle!” There was a pause, before McGonagall tried again, “Rose Carlisle!” 

There was a hushed whisper off to his right and the girl that Xyrus had seen on the train was walking towards the stool, cheeks flushed with what he assumed to be embarrassment. She sat and as soon as the Hat touched a curl of her hair that refused to lie down, it screamed, “HUFFLEPUFF!” McGonagall was looking at the Hat as though she thought it defective. 

The girl, Rose, rushed down the stairs, towards the other Hufflepuffs. She caught Xyrus’s shoulder as she passed, but he paid her no mind. He would let it slide, and she didn’t seem to notice. 

Once again tuning out Xyrus waited for his name to be called. It seemed but a moment before he heard, “Xyrus Quinn!” With a grace born of training and practice, he strode up the stairs and sat on the stool. 

_Hmm_ , the hat said in his mind, _You’re quite clever, could be Ravenclaw. Yes. Creativity, a thirst for knowledge, and-_ Xyrus mentally cut off the damned article of clothing. _Oh yes_ , he thought, _I’d just love to spend hours of my life needlessly traversing stairs just to sleep. No thanks, Hat, but I’d like to go places. My dreams are bigger than school. I have designs on so much of the world-_

“SLYTHERIN!” The Hat bellowed. Xyrus smirked and calmly sauntered off towards the Slytherin table, sliding onto the bench next to Evelyn. He looked up and made sure to catch Zane’s eye, his look said ‘You’d better get your ass over here.’ Zane’s look said, ‘I’m tired of standing.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose gazed around the bustling platform in front of her. Being told to run straight towards a wall was one shock, but in no way had it prepared her for the sight in front of her.

Parents in long flowing robes talked to their children who had trolleys carrying large trunks in front of them. The screeching owls and clearly upset cats being drowned out by the sheer amount of noise coming from the people all around her.

“Holy shit,” came a voice from behind her. Rose turned around to see her mother looking apologetically at her father before looking back around them. Rose felt the same, though she didn’t dare voice it. There was just so much.

She jumped as a body collided with hers. Looking down, she saw a small blonde girl smiling back at her. “Sorry, Sorry!” the girl said, “Just you're kinda blocking the entrance.”

Rose and her parents quickly jumped to the side, apologizing profusely. A short, slender woman stood beside the girl now, also smiling. “You are perfectly fine. I would suggest getting her things on the train, however; it is leaving in five minutes,” the woman said, proceeding to steer her daughter towards one of the handlers.

Rose glanced back at her parents, who gestured for her to follow. She did, knowing they were behind her. Approaching the man, she removed the carrier with her cat and her robes before turning back to her parents.

They smiled at her, but Rose could see her mother tearing up. She knew that face too well. She stepped forward into the waiting hug, careful not to squish her poor cat. When she pulled away after a minute, her mother had tears on her face.“Stop crying mum, or I’ll start,” they all chuckled at that, knowing it was 100% true.

“Stay out of trouble, Rose,” her dad said, pulling her into another hug, “study, make friends, _write to us_. Okay?” Rose nodded, releasing herself and stepping towards the train.

She wiped her eyes quickly and said her final goodbye before hopping on the train quickly. She tried not to feel guilty about rushing away, but couldn't risk more tears.

As Rose started down the hallway, she saw the short blonde girl she had run into earlier talking to another blonde-ish girl in an otherwise empty compartment. Debating with herself for a moment, she walked up to the doorway and knocked quietly on the frame, seeing as it was open.

They turned towards her, the smaller one smiling. “Hello again,” she said, “We haven't properly met yet. I’m Riley.” She nudged the other girl, who responded with equal, if not more enthusiasm.

“And I’m Angel,” she grinned, approaching Rose. That grin faltered a bit, however, when she saw the girl’s red eyes. “Sweetheart, have you been crying?’ She asked, taking another step closer.

Rose just smiled back at her and placed her hand near the mesh part of her cat’s bag, because she was starting to get restless. “Not anymore. And I’m Rose. Lovely to meet you both.” The girls looked at her skeptically for a moment, but then invited her into their conversation about the sorting. Apparently, they both had older siblings who had told them different awful stories about what sorting was. Rose honestly didn't think either was true.

Drawn to the scenery outside, Rose sat beside the window, letting her thoughts drift to the sound of the two girls laughing about their siblings.

Before she knew it, Angel was tapping her on the shoulder with a smile. “We’re gonna go get changed into our robes. You coming?” Rose voiced an affirmative and grabbed her bundle of robes, setting her cat back in its bag and zipping it up. She followed to other two down the train to the changing compartments.

As they walked through a particularly quiet car, she saw a small girl talking stiffly with two boys. She glanced away quickly as one of them looked up, getting nearer to the girls in front of her and joining into their loud laughter as Riley finished a particularly funny story about her brother blowing something up in Potions and the howler (whatever that was) their mother sent him because of it.

* * * * *

Rose had to actively remember to keep her mouth shut as she gazed around the Great Hall; otherwise, she’d be gaping like a fish. The word ‘Great’ did not even begin to describe this room. It’s size alone was spellbinding (Hah. Hah.), but combined with the ornate carvings, floating candles, and large, brilliant banners? It was fantastic.

The woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from her spot in front of them. “As I call your name, you will come up here and place this hat upon your head. It will determine which house you will be sorted into. You will then take a seat at your respective table.” Her voice sounded loudly across the near silent Hall.

Riley, who had sidled up beside Rose without her noticing, leaned in to whisper, “I knew he was lying about having to do a dance,” and after a moment, “what house do you think you’ll be in?”

Rose turned to her, shrugging. “No idea,” she whispered back, “I barely skimmed through Hogwarts: A History, so I know next to nothing about, well, anything.” Riley’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Muggle-born?” she asked, completely innocently. Rose nodded and looked back to Professor McGonagall, who was reading the first name on the list.

“Evelyn Black,” she called. The small girl Rose had passed in the compartment earlier was making her way up the stairs immediately. She sat on the stool slowly, allowing the hat to be set upon her head.

The old thing had barely settled onto her dark hair for a second before, “SLYTHERIN!”. There was an uproar from the table draped in green, and Evelyn made her way down the stairs again with a smirk on her face.

As Rose watched her sit, she got caught up in admiration of the brilliant decor that lined the walls. Anyone near a table had large banner portraying the house’s mascot. As she was in the midst of wonder why Ravenclaw’s mascot wasn’t a raven, she felt an elbow jab into her side and a whisper right beside her.

“You’ve been called Rose,” it said. Rose whipped around to see Riley smiling at her. She smiled back quickly and rushed up to the front, feeling her face heat up as the realization that everyone was watching her. She sat on the stool nervously, hoping beyond hope it wouldn’t take too long. Thankfully, her wish was granted. In fact, the hat hadn’t even gotten completely on her head before, “HUFFLEPUFF,” was yelled loudly.

She hopped off quickly and rushed down the stairs. As she near the table full of grinning people, she felt the nerves begin to fade away. A few older students welcomed her warmly before turning back to the front.

Rose made an attempt to tune things out for a while, looking around some more. Everyone at her table automatically seemed extremely kind to her, which was strange. Not that she minded, of course not. It was just strange.

Her thoughts were cut-off by another name being called. “Xyrus Quinn,” McGonagall said loudly. Rose glanced up to see who could have such a strange name and saw the dark-haired boy she had seen with Evelyn on the train earlier.

He sauntered up to the hat, keeping his face expressionless. The hat was placed on his head, and though it took a moment, the result seemed inevitable. “SLYTHERIN,” it bellowed after a moment, which caused a smirk to slide onto Xyrus’ face. He hopped off the stool gracefully and headed over to the cheering table to join Evelyn.

Rose looked to her other side, to see the Gryffindor table. She could just make out Riley and Angel, who were sitting side-by-side and giggling. She grinned at Angel when she looked up. The blonde grinned back widely and gestured up to the front of the room where a bearded man dressed in flowing silver robes was approaching the intricately carved podium.

Maybe this wouldn’t be too horrible.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks, eleven-year-olds, Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're back, and this time Xyrus has fireworks. 
> 
> I know, we ignored this for two months, but hey! It's done. So yeah, look for irregular updates on this story's progress on my Instagram (@l_c_knight).

Xyrus felt dead. He and his new roommates had stayed up far too late last night, probably until one or two in the morning. A choice that he was currently regretting. With an unhappy groan, Xyrus dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his clothes for the day, and padded off to the showers. The stones of the castle were cold against his feet as he slipped into the bathrooms. 

As Xyrus stepped under the hot water of the showers, he sighed. Showers were marvelous inventions. He only stayed for about five minutes though; three minutes to enjoy the shower, two to get clean. Once he stepped out, Xyrus quickly toweled himself dry and got dressed, but left his shirt unbuttoned and draped his tie around his neck. 

When he got back to his dorm, he saw that his roommates were just waking up. With the exception of Zane, who was already up and dressed, “Hey, Xy.” He greeted, a smirk on his face. “So… about-”

Xyrus held up a hand, interrupting him, “No Zane. I don’t care what you were going to ask; that smirk means trouble. It’s the second day. I’ll listen in eight days.”

Zane shrugged, “Eh,” he said, casually, “suit yourself, Xyrus. But I’m telling you, you’ll seriously be missing out.” 

Xyrus narrowed his eyes, trying to fight his urge to take the bait. “Damn you, Windsor.” Fuck, he gave in. “You tell me over breakfast and I’ll decide on helping you.” 

Zane grinned and threw an arm around Xyrus’ shoulders. Aforementioned Slytherin grinned back. Oh yes, mayhem would happen over the next seven years. And it would be glorious.

* * * * *

The two troublemakers arrived at the Slytherin table before almost everyone. The only person that they knew, at the table, was Evelyn. They sat down across from her, and Zane began explaining his plan. Xyrus proceeded to pile nearly two meals worth of pancakes onto his plate, nodding thoughtfully. When Zane finished laying out the plan, both Xyrus and Evelyn were fully ready to go along with it. The older years would forever remember this as the day that Slytherin acquired their own Weasley-Twins equivalent. 

Xyrus quickly shoveled his breakfast into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. He got up and strode out of the great hall, a smirk on his face; today would forever go down in history as the greatest student prank--on the second day at Hogwarts--in history. 

* * * * *  
Xyrus marched into Quirrell’s classroom, alongside his classmates. “You got it done?” Asked Zane, quietly. 

Xyrus nodded and continued on his way to the large Hufflepuff/Slytherin conglomerate, milling aimlessly about. He sighed; they were completely unaware of the shenanigans that were about to occur. He settled into the crowd, trying to be inconspicuous, as the stuttering buffoon of a teacher rattled off names. 

Every Hufflepuff was paired with a Slytherin, which left Xyrus highly annoyed, as the moron was going in alphabetical order of Slytherin partners. It felt like hours before he heard “X-Xyrus Quinn-Quinn-n a-and Ro-Rose C-Carlisle-le.” The oaf pointed shakily to an empty desk, in the ideal position to set off the prank Xyrus had set up. 

Xyrus gracefully strode to his seat and draped himself over it, upside down, a ridiculous grin on his face. When his new partner came over, he noted that this ‘Rose Carlisle’ was, in fact, the girl he’d seen on the train. “Rose Carlisle,” Xyrus drawled, “Please, take a seat.” He swept his arm towards the seat next to his. 

With his customary arrogance and flair, Xyrus withdrew a piece of parchment, crumpled it up, and threw it at Evelynn’s desk, bouncing it into her hands. She opened it, looking confused for a moment, before smirking and throwing it at Zane, who tossed it back to Xyrus. 

The three continued like this for a while, until the class as a whole, Quirrell included, was accustomed to the sound of parchment crinkling. This continued for another few rounds until the Carlisle girl just incinerated the poor piece of parchment. 

Xyrus acknowledged this as a momentary setback, before taking a stone out of his pocket and tossing it to Zane. He grinned like a madman at hurled the stone at the cabinet behind Quirrell, jarring it open. This caused a chain reaction that the two had set up earlier to go off. First, a host of small magical firecrackers went off; effectively scaring the living hell out of the class and Quirrell. Second, a life-sized vampire cut-out fell forwards at Quirrell. 

Xyrus laughed, miming wiping a tear from his eye; this was hilarious. The poor oaf of a teacher was going absolutely bonkers. He flung some wildly aimed hexes at the cut-out, before whirling on the class, “Who-who di-did th-th-this?” 

Xyrus put on his best face of innocence and raised his hand, “I think it was Mr. Malfoy,” He said, with his best teacher’s pet voice, “I saw him wave his wand under the table.” 

The class proceeded as usual, with the buffoon-teacher trying to lecture Malfoy in the background. When the class was dismissed, Zane, Xyrus, and Evelyn hurried out the door, high-fiving each other the second they were out of Quirrell’s sight. 

As Xyrus and Zane went to their next class, Rose tapped Xyrus on the shoulder and said “Nice fireworks. I wasn’t all that impressed by your shitty vampire though. Looks like a five-year-old made it.”

Xyrus grinned, “Yes, honey,” he said, with levels of condescending only attainable by Mrs. Quinn and himself, “It was intentional; otherwise it’d be too obvious that we were framing Malfoy, he only has the cranial capacity of a five-year-old.”

Rose’s reply had been just as sarcastic as Xyrus had been condescending, “Of course,” Rose said, sarcasm nearly drowning out the fact that she was speaking, “I’m sure it had nothing to do with your artistic abilities or, the fact that if you did get caught mommy and daddy would come after you next time you went home, now is it?”

Before Xyrus got the chance to reply, she strode off, catching up with her Hufflepuff friends. With a sigh, Xyrus turned to Zane, “I think that outburst was directed at the wrong Slytherin.” 

Zane nodded, a forlorn expression on his face, “If my mother found out,” he shuddered, leaving the rest unsaid.  
\---------------  
Rose sat quietly at the yellow-bedecked Hufflepuff table, poking at her breakfast with her fork. The only friends she had made so far weren’t in her house, so she wasn’t really talking to anyone.

That, however, was ruined when she reached to grab an apple and accidentally knocked her glass of pumpkin juice all over the table and the boy sitting next to her.

“Oh... my god! Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Rose said frantically, grabbing her napkin and pressing it into his hands quickly. She noticed absently that the mess on the table was already vanished, but paid more attention to the boy with pumpkin-juice-splattered trousers.

However, he didn’t seem to upset. In fact, he appeared to be giggling at her. “You’re fine, promise,” he chuckled, patting at the drying juice slowly, “trust me, I have three younger siblings. I’m used to it.” 

Rose smiled awkwardly and set her glass right way up. “I’m Gabriel,” the boy said from beside her after a moment, “Gabriel Newburg. Thought we ought to know each other, ‘specially if I decide to come after you for spilling pumpkin juice on me.”

As she turned back to him, Rose could tell he was joking from the cheesy smile painted on his face. She grinned, “Rose Carlisle. And I don't plan on making this a habit, so you’re aware. The spilling pumpkin juice, I mean.” Gabriel chuckled again, then looked up as an upperclassman approached.

"Hufflepuff first-years, follow me! You have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell in 10 minutes. The Slytherin first-years will be joining us!" The amount of pep in this girl's voice was overwhelming. However, Rose stood and walked nearer to her, noticing Gabriel following behind.

“I'm not too sure about you," he whispered, "but I'm not all that excited about Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell; he's supposed to be super strange." Rose nodded in agreement while they followed the too-cheery girl out of the Great Hall.

* * * * *  
The Hufflepuffs entered the large room only moments after the Slytherins, to find them already milling about, talking and laughing loudly. Rose stood just inside the room, watching Gabriel walk over to talk to another Hufflepuff girl he recognized. She glanced around after a moment, taking in the raucous Slytherins. She noticed the two boys she saw on the train talking closely near the front of the room. Xyrus and Zane, maybe?

There was a sudden, stuttering voice that came from the midst of the throng of students in the middle of the room. “N-now-ow,” it said, “Each-each of you will be-be placed-d with someone-one from the other house-house.” A purple turban slowly became visible as names were called out and students began taking their seats. 

A few minutes passed before Rose’s name was stuttered out of the man’s lips, along with a name she recognized. “X-Xyrus Quinn-Quinn-n a-and Ro-Rose C-Carlisle-le.” That boy just would not go away. 

Rose followed Xyrus -about four paces behind, mind you- to the desk Quirrell had indicated. She rolled her eyes at the boy’s dramatics, as he draped himself, upside down, over one of the chairs. He invited her to sit with the same amount of dramatics and she complied, setting her bag down beside her chair and pulling out a muggle book she had stuffed in there last minute.

She ignored the strange look from the boy beside her and attempted to read for the few minutes it took Quirrell to get the class to calm down.

Well, attempted being a keyword. As soon as Xyrus had realized that Rose was not going to entertain him, he had pulled a crumpled up piece of parchment from his bag and thrown it at Evelyn’s head. Rose just shook her head and continued reading, even as the parchment repeatedly landed on the table in front of her only to be snatched away by a pale white hand a second later.

Quirrell eventually began to stutter away, explaining what they were going to cover throughout the year. The parchment remained in its constant flight, though now seemingly with messages from Evelyn and the tall blonde Slytherin boy -who had also been tossing it around- judging by the loud paper crinkling and laughter coming from the boy beside her.

At this time nearly twenty minutes had passed, and Quirrell was losing control of the class. Rose was about fed up with the damned parchment, so it came as little surprise to her when -as the parchment sailed towards them and bounced off her hands that lay folded on the tabletop- said parchment exploded into ashes.

She looked up to see all three Slytherins staring at her, along with a few other surprised students around them. Rose looked at all of them, looked down, flicked a stray ash off the back of her hand, picked up her book, and continued to read.

However, that appeared to not have stopped them. The boy beside her grabbed a rock of all things out of his bag and threw it to the other Slytherin boy. A moment later, there was a loud knock and the sudden bang of fireworks exploding. Rose looked up to see the last sparks dying out, and a large, crudely drawn vampire cut-out falling out of a cupboard near the front of the room. It nearly fell on top of Quirrell, but he managed to cast an unnecessary amount of hexes on it first. 

Most of the class was making an attempt to stifle its laughter, all except for the boy beside her, who was laughing loudly into his palm. She only rolled her eyes at him, attempting to ignore the interrogation going on between Quirrell and the rest of the class about who did it.

It only took another ten minutes for Quirrell to be so done with them that he decided to let the class out early.

On her way out, Rose noticed the Quinn boy walking in front of her. She tapped him on the shoulder, narrowly avoiding being whipped by his long-ass ponytail. To his questioning eyebrow, she said, “Nice fireworks. I wasn’t all that impressed by your shitty vampire though. Looks like a five-year-old made it.”

Rose only rolled her eyes at his extremely condescending response. “Yes, honey,” he said, “It was intentional; otherwise it’d be too obvious that we were framing Malfoy. He does only have the cranial capacity of a five-year-old.”

“Of course,” Rose said, sarcasm dripping off her words, “I’m sure it had nothing to do with your artistic abilities or the fact that if you did get caught mommy and daddy would come after you next time you went home, now is it?”

With that, Rose turned and went to catch up with Gabriel, joining in easily to the conversation he was having with a small, purple-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up ghouls, the boys are back.
> 
> ITS HERE yes we're sorry school n' stuff but have some shenanigans! Hopefully we'll see you again in less than two months.
> 
> -roses


End file.
